John and the Pup!
by buns1974
Summary: John and Taylor find a way to deal with each other with the changing dynamics of their relationship. Summary sucks!This will be a two part fic.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**I got this idea from reading another fic about Taylor and John not really liking each other. This is going to be a two part fic that I hope you enjoy. And as always please review because it just makes me want to write more. LOL!

Knocking on the door, he waits until it opens before the shooting starts.

John shoots the man that answers in the knee caps and then proceeds to take out the other four idiots in the room before his gaze zooms in on the leader who's reaching for his weapon.

However, by the time he does, John has his grenade launcher aimed at him, shaking his head no. "I wouldn't if I were you, Willy. Can I call you Willy?" He does this deliberately, knowing the thug's name was William but he just can't seem to help himself.

"Willy, you and I have a problem that I'm hoping can be solved without further violence, not that I'm imposed to more violence mind you, but I need you alive if we're going to get this problem solved."

William Smith nodded his head and replied. "Look...man, whatever you think I've done, it wasn't me and I'm sure we can come to a mutually satisfying arrangement."

John smirks slightly. "Willy, you see the problem is that some of your younger thugs have befriended a friend of mine's son by the name of Taylor Carter. Now this wouldn't be a problem, but if Taylor's mom, who's a cop, finds out... well then she'd come here and confront not only your boys but you as well and I can't have that." Leaning in close towards Willy, John says menacingly, "If you and any of your men ever touch a hair on her or her son's heads, I'd kill you in the most painful ways possible. And Willy, believe me when I say that I know some extremely painful ways." He leans back, knowing he's gotten his point across fairly well.

"Look man, just tell me what you want and see if I can help get this misunderstanding cleared up." William is really nervous which. There's something satisfying about it.

John says, "First, I want you to order your boys to stay the hell away from Taylor and to keep anyone else of questionable character away as well. And second, I want you to make sure keep an eye out for the kid and his mother; make sure no harm comes to them.

Willy shakes his head. "Look man, I ain't running no damn daycare for some cop and her kid. So hell no!"

Smiling, he pulls out several papers from his pocket and hands them to Willy, watching him with grim satisfaction as the blood drains from his face.

He finally looks up and asks, "How did you get this information, man? Who the hell are you?"

"That's neither here nor there, Willy. The point is that I have them and am more than willing to carry out my threat. So Willy, I see you recognize all the addresses of all your stash houses, money laundering¸ and other assorted illegal happenings. Now what do you think will happen if your _boss_ finds out business was suddenly halted due to police presence at each and every address on that list? I'll tell you what he'd do, Willy. He's realize that maybe you aren't the person to be left in charge and that you should be replaced and you wouldn't want that now would you, Willy? And before you think about calling and having the safe houses moved...well, let's just say, I have friends who are more than willing to move them before you can. So are you now willing to do what I ask?"

Reese sends a pleasant smile in the direction of William before heading towards the door. "When you've made your decision, contact me. I really hope to hear from you by tomorrow. If not...well, I'm sure you can figure that out."

He walks out the door, already knowing that Willy will be calling him that night.

It turns out he was right because not a few hours later, Willy calls him and not only does everything go as planned but he finds out who Willy's boss is, who just so happens to not be a fan of Elias.

So he has Taylor and Carter extra protection from men who hate Elias just as much as he does. It's just like he told Finch. There's always a method to his madness. Of course, convincing Carter of this wasn't really that easy.

He grimaces as he thinks of that conversation and how it went.

_**Flashback**_

"John, I can't believe you made a deal with that criminal!"

He cuts in, voice hardening with each word. "I would make a deal with the devil to protect you and Taylor. Haven't you wondered why I didn't just take the bastard out when I had the chance earlier? Everything and I do mean _everything_ I do, there's a reason for where you and Taylor are concerned. I needed the top man, not some flunky like Willy. This top guy just so happens to be one of the few in organized crime that doesn't really care for Elias or his techniques. And Joss, like the saying goes, 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'. So by getting Walker and his thugs as added protection for you and Taylor when I can't be there, I essentially also have extra protection for the both of you against Elias as well. Of course they're clueless about that little small detail but why bother them with it." He finishes with a shrug of his shoulders.

Joss sighs, dropping her head in shame, knowing she's hurt him by questioning or if she's really honest, slinging accusations without any merit when all he's trying to do is protect her and her son. She may not like how he does it but still.

Raising both her hands she caresses his face and kisses him. Even as his stubborn ass remains stiff, she continues and bites down on his lip a little harder than necessary. She gets the desired results as his mouth opens so she can easily slide her tongue in, knowing his resistance was futile.

He takes control of the kiss which quickly turns heated as anything does where she and John are concerned, especially when tongues are involved.

However, before that happens she needs to let him know she's sorry and how much she trusts him. Breaking the kiss, she whispers in his ear. "John, I'm sorry for not trusting you. But I do trust you. It's just that I might have a few…umm…control…issues that make it appear like I mistrust you."

Smirk firmly planted, he leans back, raises her chin, looks her in the eye and says. "You a control freak? No!" He waits for the smile that he knows this will elicit because he can't stand to see her upset, especially at him. What can he say? He's whipped and damn if he doesn't love every minute of it.

He continues on. "I know it's been just you and Taylor for a long time but if we're going to do this, you can't continue to act like it's still just the two of you." He stalls her by raising his hand. "And yes, I've got to stop making decisions as if I'm by myself and let you in on the plans. I guess, Joss, we're a work in progress but there's no one else I'd rather work on this with but you."

She sighs. "That's the most romantic thing anyone has said to me. It just had to come from my knight-in-not-so-shining-armor that's been beat the hell up. But oh well. It was still sweet." She's smirking at him in a way that reminded him a lot of himself.

He realizes she's definitely picked up a few of his own bad habits. He smirks in return. He'll never admit it but he's pretty sure they're made for each other.

_**End of Flashback**_

Reese smiles as he thinks a moment about how passionate things turned that night between them after they'd settled their disagreement before shaking his head. Now, he needs to go and teach some manners to a wet- behind-the-ears pup.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**I got this idea from reading another fic about Taylor and John not really liking each other. This is going to be a two part fic that I hope you enjoy. And as always please review because it just makes me want to write more. LOL!

Slowly, he makes his way up to the roof where Taylor thinks he's meeting his thug friends. Instead, they're going have a little chat though Taylor has yet to be informed of this.

Taylor had deliberately started hanging out with these thugs and he knows he's partly to blame. When he was just the bad ass that saved his life, he was fine but once he started dating Joss, he soon became the enemy. And of course he realizes that a part of this is Taylor just being a pain in the ass teen rebelling against authority.

Coming up behind Taylor, he taps him on the shoulder causing the boy to squeal and turn, surprise on his face at seeing Reese up here instead of his little friends.

Looking sullen, he asks. "So what are you doing here?"

Smirking a little, Reese says, "It looks like neither of us are where we're supposed to be, seeing how you told your mother you were having dinner at your friend's house and I told her I was doing some work for a friend." Walking closer to the edge of the roof, he waits patiently for him to respond.

"I don't owe you an explanation, man, and you're not my father so get out of my life."

John gives him an intense stare and says. "No, I'm not your father but I'm a good friend of your mother's who was under the assumption after her little talk with you that you would keep your word and stay away from those thugs. But low and behold, here you are waiting for them. But I'm afraid it's all in vain because none of them are going to come within 10 feet of you on my orders." He smirks once again. Taylor is balling up his fist like he wants to hit him but he knows what would happen if he does.

"Why don't you stay out of my business and leave my mom and I alone? We were doing fine until you showed up. We don't need you. You're likely to get her killed with everyone being after you."

Reese suddenly gets a fierce, vicious look in his eyes. Leaning closer, he looks him in the eye and says menacingly, "Don't you ever say that to me again as long as you live. Do…you…understand…me?" At Taylor's nod, he calms down slightly knowing he's scaring the kid but the little punk really pissed him off.

So taking a different route he steps back and starts again. "A while back, years ago, there was another woman. Her name was Jessica. We dated and eventually fell in love but I couldn't tell her what I did, so for her own good I broke things off. I wanted her to find someone normal, someone like a lawyer or a banker... you know the white collar, nine-to-five type."

His hands start trembling a little. Sighing, he stuffs them into his pocket. Even after all this time, Jessica's death still felt like yesterday. "Saw her in the airport a few years later and we got to talking when I noticed the engagement ring on her finger. She begged me to fight for her, to stay, but even though I wanted to, I couldn't. She walked away and that was the last time I saw her…alive. She married her white collar guy and he made her life a living hell by beating her until he eventually killed her." John stops talking, still processing what happened all those years ago.

Taylor watches John curiously, never having heard him say so much before, especially on matters of the heart. He hangs his head in shame because once again he knows he's hurt someone yet again but this time it's John. First, he hurt his mom by hanging out with those guys and he did it deliberately which John called him out on in front of his mom.

He's just so confused. What if his mom likes John better than him? He knows it sounds stupid but it's been just the two of them for so long. He has to admit, though reluctantly, that he'd never seen his mom smile and laugh as much as she has since John started coming around a lot more.

Sighing, he squares his shoulders, his chin raised in determination and says the two most painfully imaginable words. "I'm sorry!" He waits hoping John accepts because he's not saying it again.

Reese knows they need to call a truce for Carter's sake. But not before he puts Taylor in check. "Before I can accept your apology, answer a question for me."

"O…kay!" Taylor says, which prompts John to continue. "What would you do to someone that disrespects your mother?"

"I'd kick his ass!" This was Taylor's immediate response to the thought of someone being disrespectful towards Joss.

He smirks inwardly because he has the kid right where he wants him. John says, "So going with that rationale, I should be kicking the shit out of you with all of the disrespect you've shown your mother lately right, Taylor?" Taylor swallows hard but being stubborn like his mother still refuses to back down. Yep, he was definitely Carter's son. John continues his chastisement of Taylor. "You claim to be a man but real men don't disrespect their mothers. No, real men honor and protect them and kid you've been sucking in that department lately. And it ends right here right now. You don't have to like that fact that I'm dating your mother but you'll damn well respect us both. When you walk into a room and don't speak that shows a lack of respect plus it hurts your mother and kid, no one hurts your mother."

Taylor interrupts him. "Not even you?"

Without blinking, John says. "Kid, I'd rather eat my gun than ever hurt your mother intentionally or otherwise."

Watching him closely Taylor nods his head believing him if somewhat reluctantly. Sighing he thinks it really sucks being a kid.

"So are we cool or am I going to have to kick your ass?" John asks, smirk firmly in place, offering him an olive branch which he hopes he takes.

Taking a deep breath and making a decision from here on out to try and act more mature and respectful but still be the same smart ass teenager, Taylor says. "Are you sure you can even lift that leg up old man?"

Taken aback, John narrows his eyes and head shaking, he throws back his head laughing. Yep he's definitely Carter's kid. "Come on smart ass. I'll buy you some dinner since Joss is going to be late tonight. So how about a burger and fries on me?" He knows that food was a good icebreaker especially with teenage boys who were known to be bottomless pits. And he hopes it works with Taylor because he's running out of options.

Taylor chuckles, shaking his head, which prompts Reese to ask. "What's so funny?"

Still laughing Taylor catches his breath and says. "I just realized something I should've seen in the beginning."

"And what pray tell was that Taylor?" he asks, almost afraid of the answer he might actually get in return.

"I realized, John that you're…whipped!" He looks at John laughing again and continues. "I mean damn you're so whipped she has you following her pain in the ass teenage son all around town, even onto rooftops." This sends the kid into fits of laughter once again.

He glares which has little effect on Taylor and he comes up with the only response albeit a childish one. "Am not!"

Taylor laughs even harder and says still chuckling. "Are too!"

_The little shit_, he thinks, smiling at him. He knows they would be okay that they've set a foundation they could build on and it all came down to acting childish.

Of course he's have to leave that small detail out when he informs Joss how things went or she'd simply give them both that look that only a woman gives a man when she thinks he's an idiot. No, he's definitely keeping that to himself and he'd have to make sure Taylor did as well. "Come on, kid. Let's go. I'm starving and if you're anything like me at your age you are as well."

"Wow!" Taylor says, smiling. "You can remember back that far?"

He glares, ignoring his comments. "You know, you really shouldn't annoy the person who's going to be paying for your meal seeing as how you wasted the money your mother gave you at the arcade she forbids you to go to." Now take that, he thinks. His smirk grows larger as Taylor shoots him an annoyed look, mumbling under his breath.

" Look, you're just a pup but me, I'm a vicious pit bull and if you plan on hanging with the big dogs, you have to learn when to bark and when to sit and be quiet."

"Fine!" Taylor responds and continues. "But when I'm a 'Big Dog' expect to get bitten, old man!"

Yep, definitely Carter's son. "Whatever you say, pup." Which earns him another glare but he can tell this one wasn't as harsh as the last one. Baby steps or in this case teenage stomp and pomp. "For the last time, let's go because I think my stomach is trying to eat itself. I'm so hungry, I think I could eat about three burgers. How about you pup?"

"I think I could eat four!" He raises his chin. Is this a challenge? He thinks so.

Shaking his head, John smirks thinking that these young pups never learn. He plans on winning the challenge, he thinks as they head off. He just hoped that Joss had plenty of antacids cause after this he'd definitely need them. He would be the first to admit he wasn't as young as he used to be not that he'd ever admit it to the young pup. Hell no…not… going…to…happen.


End file.
